


The Hapan Delay

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hapes Hapes Hapes, Hux is 100 percent done, Kylo Ren is not a fan of any of this, M/M, Pre-TFA, Tenel Ka is a Badass Queen, Watch the writer squirm uncomfortably and write around a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hyperdrive failure strands the Finalizer in restricted Hapan space.  The Queen Mother agrees to grant them time to make repairs if General Hux and Kylo Ren meet with her.  This day really does not go how anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hapan Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my BFF Nic for reading this over for me! And thank you to my bro Heather for encouraging me to write this and figure out how to get Tenel Ka into new canon because our bb is a badass Queen! My thoughts on Hapes/Dathomir/how it all works are in the note at the end.

It was rare for a Star Destroyer to be functioning at total 100% capacity given all the moving parts and systems within the capital ship but it was rarer still for one to drop out of hyperspace unexpectedly. 

“Captain!” The crisp voice of General Hux rang across the Finalizer’s bridge with its seemingly permanent undertone of anger and irritation. “Why are we no longer in hyperspace?”

“Hyperdrive failure,” Captain Shay responded, bending down to look over an ensign’s shoulder. She frowned as she read the lines of data that flew across the screen. “It’s going to take a few minutes for engineering to diagnose the exact problem.”

“Then I need to know where we are.”

“It’s the—oh.”

Hux spun around to fix the young man sitting at the navigation computer with a stare. “Oh is not a system, Lieutenant.”

The lieutenant flushed red but hastened to correct himself. “We’re in Hapan Space, General. A few parsecs from Dreena.” 

He swore silently. Republic space would have been an irritation but the Hapes Consortium was another problem entirely. They weren’t a significant factor in galactic politics--not with only 60-some planets under their control—but they were fiercely independent and unwelcoming to outsiders. Supreme Leader Snoke had made an alliance with their Queen Mother years back but the new Queen hadn’t been nearly as eager to maintain that relationship. This was not how he preferred to see if she was amiable to diplomatic relations. 

“Sir?” Hux looked up to see Shay holding a datapad towards him. “Engineering’s report. Repairs are going to take days. I’ve already tasked an extra crew to assist with the work and their chief is rearranging the work schedule to accommodate overtime.”

“Very good, Captain,” he said, head bowing to read the more technical details. “Launch a half squadron of TIE fighters to patrol.”

“General Hux. What is the problem with the ship?”

At the slightest gesture from him, Captain Shay stepped forward to answer Kylo Ren’s question as he stepped onto the bridge. “We’ve had a hyperdrive malfunction, sir. It will be some time before our engineers are able to repair it. It’s left us in Hapan Space for the time being.”

Ren froze. “Hapan… space,” he repeated deliberately, turning to look at her although it was impossible to tell where he was really looking behind that damned mask.

“Yes sir,” Shay repeated, only taking the tiniest step backwards, much to her credit. “Near Dreena. It’s one of their Rim--”

“Have we been challenged yet?”

“No bu—”

“Sir! We’re being hailed by ships patrolling planet!” Hux, Ren, and Shay all turned as one towards the communications officer. 

Hux stepped forward, instantly taking control. “How many?”

“One capital ship and… a squadron of fighters. They’re demanding that we depart the system immediately or be destroyed.”

Hux sneered. “This is a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. They won’t even dent our hull.”

“You underestimate their advances in weaponry,” Ren said shortly, still clearly on edge. “If you attack them, they will use the excuse to help the Resistance.” 

“Explain strategy to someone who knows less than you do. Captain Shay!”

“Sir?”

“Deal with the Hapans.”

“Yes, sir.”

He turned away and stepped closer to Ren to continue their conversation at a volume level that wouldn’t be heard by the rest of the bridge. “You have a problem with Hapes.”

“No.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, Ren.”

“There is no problem with Hapes.”

“If this comes back…” he hissed.

“Handle your own affairs, Hux.”

“This will be my affair if y—”

Captain Shay stepped away from the comm. “The Hapans are willing to allow us time to complete repairs with one condition.” The two men waited expectantly. “The Queen Mother will only allow us that time if both of you go to Hapes and meet with her.” She barely even blinked as the reactions of ‘No’ and ‘Fine’ greeted her ears simultaneously. “Their commander was very firm about that part.”

“She is wasting our time!” Ren growled angrily, lightsaber flying from his belt into his waiting hand.

“Refrain from one of your absurd tantrums,” Hux snapped. “We have enough problems with the ship without you destroying more of it.” He turned his attention back to Shay. “Tell the Hapans that we agree to their terms and alert the hanger bay to prepare Kylo Ren’s ship. Captain, the ship is under your command until we return and I expect a full report on the progress of our repairs when I return.”

She saluted sharply. “Sir!”

The several hour flight from their current position to Hapes was almost as silent as the walk down to the hanger bay. Kylo Ren was moodier than usual, if that was even possible. Hux had a very bad feeling about this meeting. The stormtrooper squad who accompanied them was wise enough to keep any chatter amongst themselves to their helmet coms. 

“Have you ever been to Hapes?” Ren asked suddenly.

He just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. It was a stupid question. “Of course not.” 

In typical Kylo Ren fashion, he never replied. Verbally at least. About ten minutes later, Hux’s datapad pinged softly as a relatively brief yet surprisingly thorough description of Hapan technology and weaponry. How in the stars the knight knew any of it was beyond him but he wasn’t one to look a gift bantha in the mouth. He nodded his thanks. Ren ignored him.

The rest of the flight proceeded with no more surprises and more silence. A dozen beautiful yet heavily armed women were waiting to greet them once their shuttle landed within one of the palace’s hangers. The woman at the front of the guard stopped precisely and bowed slightly from the waist. “My lords of the First Order, welcome to the Hapes Consortium. I am Captain Astarta of her Majesty’s Guard.”

“I am General Hux,” he replied easily, stepping forward. “This is Kylo Ren.”

She nodded briefly yet respectfully to both men. “Her Majesty is expecting you.”

With every step they took through the palace corridors, Hux could almost swear he could feel the waves of discomfort rolling off of Ren. This was, without a doubt, more proof that he had been lying. Just like Hux had suspected. 

The Royal Hapan Court had all the trappings he had predicted even if the room was smaller than he’d expected. Being beautiful was clearly a requirement for anyone to rise to a position of power here and he barely refrained from sneering at the thought. Perhaps there were some brains behind the courtiers but he’d be damned if there was enough to fill a bottle of Whyren’s between them. The guards, however, mostly looked as if they knew how to use the blasters and knives strapped to their hips. They’d probably slow down Kylo Ren a little if they were forced to fight their way out. So engrossed was he with taking in the room that he almost entirely missed hearing their introductions.

“—of her majesty Tenel Ka, Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium.” 

A lifetime amongst the Imperial elite had engrained manners within Hux that were instinctive and so he swept into a bow. Beside him, Ren barely managed to incline his head like the uncivilized brute he was. As he straightened, he had his first chance to really take in the Queen who had demanded their presence. She was beautiful but not quite in the same way as the rest of the Hapans. There was an edge to her and a hardness that shone past the flowing turquoise dress and half-cape that hid one of her arms and likely cost more than a squad’s armor. Copper colored hair, a shade darker than his own, was braided into an intricate display that framed the gemmed tiara. She had a presence that demanded his attention but because of her beauty or her title. In short, she was nothing like what he’d expected.

“It is rare that we receive any visitors let alone such high ranking ones from the First Order,” she said levelly, grey eyes never blinking. 

“Our presence here was unintentional but we are honored that you would grant us an audience,” Hux replied, matching her tone. “The Supreme Leader is eager to resume our alliance with Hapes.”

“We’re sure.” There was almost a hint of a smile on her face before it vanished again and she looked past them to the intently listening court. “You will all leave us,” the Queen ordered firmly, ignoring the protests of her guards and the nosy court. “We have affairs of state to discuss and our First Order guests are not foolish enough to threaten my life within these walls, are you General?”

Hux managed a polite smile, an expression foreign to his face. “Of course not, your Majesty.”

It took several minutes for the room to clear of both courtiers and their own stormtrooper guard, the Queen saying nothing further until the door shut for the final time. Her silence was almost as unnerving as Ren’s and she immediately focused all of her attention on him. “The First Order is bold to come here.”

“Not my choice,” Ren replied curtly. 

“I wouldn’t think so.” She paused, steel in her expression. “I know who you are.”

One could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

“Take the mask off.”

“No.”

“I won’t speak to you like this, Ben.”

“That name isn’t—My name is Kylo Ren.”

“Ah.” There was no question that this was old information to the woman. “The mask. Now.”

There was a moment of hesitation before he acquiesced, pushing back the hood and pulling the helmet off. “Don’t expect me to bow to you, Tenel Ka,” Ren said grumpily, tucking it under his arm.

“You cut off my arm and left me for dead the last time we met.” She shifted on her throne, the folds of the cape falling to reveal the amputated limb in question. Hux’s fingers went to his temples with a sigh. Fantastic. Ren had dismembered royalty. The chances of them leaving the system without a fight were rapidly diminishing. “I wasn’t expecting etiquette.” 

“You were in our way.”

“This is ludicrous,” Hux muttered into his hand, still not looking up. Neither one of them paid him any mind.

Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow at Ren. “This is a fact and I would stand in your way again. You betrayed all of us.”

The rage was visibly boiling up. “Skywalker betrayed all of us first!”

“You were mislead.”

“The Supreme Leader showed me the true way!” Ren almost yelled, lightsaber flying into his hand and igniting. 

Almost instantly, a lightsaber appeared in Tenel Ka’s hand, turquoise blade shimmering in the air as she rose to her feet with steel in both her voice and grey eyes. “You are reckless to challenge me in my own palace.”

"You are untrained," Ren countered, dark eyes locking with hers, "And your guards would barely be worth the effort."

"My mother's clan would disagree with that assessment."

“It’s witchcraft, not the true nature of the Force!”

“Neither is the path you take.”

He sneered. “You sit on a throne all day. I could kill you in—”

“Ren, put your damn saber down!” Hux finally snapped. “You’re going to get us both killed and while I don’t particularly care what happens to you, I would prefer to remain amongst living.” It was a long moment before the flickering red blade vanished, the turquoise a solid five seconds behind it. Somehow, he managed to avoid audibly sighing with relief and instead tightly gripped his own wrist behind his back, focusing on the pain to calm himself. "I'd apologize for Kylo Ren and suggest that he never learned any manners as a child but I suspect you may know the truth better than I, Majesty."

"Fact." A pained look flashed in her grey eyes. "We can drop the titles, General Hux, but you are wrong: he did have manners in our youth."

He couldn't resist smirking. "Interesting."

"Why did you make us come here?" Ren broke in, clearly uncomfortable with their discussion of him. "Discussing ancient history is pointless."

"I was unaware of who you were until after I made the request," Tenel Ka replied, returning her beautifully carved lightsaber hilt to its place. Silently, Hux wondered if she'd done the work before losing her arm or if some servant had done it after. “The opportunity was too valuable to pass by.”

Hux seized the opportunity to steer the conversation back on course. “I know that the Supreme Leader had dealings with your predecessor—”

“My grandmother, Ta’a Chume, yes.”

“And I believe we can be of use to one another.” 

“Hapes has no interest in taking part in this little war you are brewing, General.”

Hux faked an expression of surprise. “I wouldn’t dream of asking you to do so.” Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at him. “An alliance with the First Order wouldn’t necessarily entail military action.”

“I am too well versed in galactic history and the art of warfare to believe that.” She tilted her head ever so slightly to the right. “Hapes will remain independent and neutral unless either your First Order or the New Republic forces our hand into aligning with the opposing side.” 

“I always prefer neutrality to enmity.”

“Any sane leader would.”

Hux paused, trying to gauge how much damage Ren’s little fit had done. While he was trained in diplomacy, he’d always preferred the life of a soldier. This had never been his strength back at the Academy but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t make his best effort. “Allowing our scientists to meet and exchange ideas would not stretch the definition of neutrality. We could learn much from Hapes’ innovations with weaponry.”

“A meeting between minds.”

“Precisely.”

Tenel Ka fixed him with another one of her steely grey-eyed stares and Hux couldn’t help but feel like she could see right through him to the very core of his being in that moment. It was a feeling he’d only felt once before in the presence of Snoke. Finally, she nodded. “That can be arranged. I will have our engineers on Gallinore contact your ship to set up a meeting.”

“The First Order can ask no more.”

“Then we shall both consider this meeting a success.” 

It was a dismissal. A polite and practiced one but a dismissal nonetheless and not one that he was particularly looking to fight. The way Hux saw it? Any minute spent in the palace was another minute he had to worry about Ren doing something Ren-like. “Of course,” he said mildly, bowing again in a mirror of his first except this time, he took her proffered hand and brush his lips against her knuckles. “Ereneda.”

A hint of an amused smile crossed her face. “You are well informed of Hapan customs, General.”

“My mother insisted that my education was very thorough, your Majesty.” He stepped back and raised an expectant eyebrow at the motionless Kylo.

“I’d like a moment alone with my old friend,” Tenel Ka said calmly, gaze shifting to Ren’s stony expression.

“Of course,” Hux replied, pivoting smoothly towards the door. He paused beside Ren, lowering his voice. “If you cause a diplomatic incident, I will leave you here, Snoke’s orders be damned.”

Kylo didn’t have a chance to respond with more than a glare before Hux left the room, heavy doors shutting behind him. For a few long moments, the two stared at each other. Kylo broke first. “I never wanted to hurt you, Tenel Ka.”

“I remember that night,” she replied coolly. “You barely hesitated.”

“I had no choice.”

For the first time since they’d entered the room, the Queen fell away and only the woman remained. Tenel Ka came to stand before him, having to look up further than she’d used to. “Why?”

“I had no choice,” he repeated lamely. “The Jedi had to be stopped.” 

“Why would you think that?”

“Snoke told me so.” Even to his own ears, the words sounded like the whine of a child and he couldn’t help but wince. 

“Why would you believe him over your own uncle?”

“Because Snoke was the only person who never lied to me!”

“I never lied to you.”

Those words made Kylo freeze and he had to look down and away to avoid her gaze. Unfortunately, he looked in the direction of her amputated arm. “You never got a prosthetic.” She shook her head. “Why not?”

Tenel Ka gently nudged his chin until he was looking at her again. “I wanted a reminder of that day that would not fade. It’s reminded me every day since I took the throne that there is no one in this galaxy whom I can trust without fearing betrayal.”

There was no accusation in her voice; merely a statement of fact that was enough to make Kylo want to fall to his knees before her and beg her forgiveness. Instead, he merely said the words “I’m sorry” for the first time. Her expression was stoic as always. “Forgive me for what I did to you.”

“It’s not my forgiveness you should ask for,” she said. “It’s the forgiveness of everyone you killed that day. It’s the forgiveness of Master Skywalker.”

“Never!” He spat the word out. He had to force himself to ignore his instincts and leave his lightsaber on his belt. “The galaxy should thank me for wiping out the Jedi that day.”

Tenel Ka took a step back, seeming to finally grasp how far he had fallen. “It was a lie, Ben. It still is.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said automatically, shoulders slumping.

Ever perceptive, she spotted the crack and stepped forward again, hand reaching out to touch his arm. “You could still go home to your family.”

“I don’t have a family anymore,” Kylo replied, ignoring the pull and appeal of the light. She opened her mouth again but he cut her off quickly. “Enough. I will not betray the Supreme Leader. Your attempts are useless.” His words didn’t make her back down. He hadn’t thought that they would. For as long as they had known each other, Tenel Ka Djo had always had more raw determination in her little finger than most people had in their entire body and that was before she had taken her place on the throne. What did surprise him were the next words she spoke. 

“I loved you, Ben,” she said simply. He was even more surprised when she rose up on her toes and kissed him swiftly, fingers weaving through his hair to pull him down to her. It took a long moment before he could respond to the kiss in kind. He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her flush against him. It was far from their first kiss; their feelings for each other had been made clear when they were both at the Academy but this one felt different and not just because it had been almost a decade since the last. It wasn’t until she pulled away that he realized it had felt like a farewell. “But I will not love the person you’ve become.”

“You could join us,” he offered before he could stop himself, the words tumbling out. “Become one of the Knights of Ren.”

The corner of her mouth twitched upward. “I am a Queen, not a pawn. Regardless,” She cut off his protests that he was no pawn. “Hapes has pledged to remain neutral or were you not paying attention to my negotiations with your general?”

The mention of Hux brought Kylo crashing back to reality. A quick thought brought his long since dropped helmet flying to his hand and he placed it on his head again, pulling the cowl up like a shield. “We need to go back to our ship.”

Tenel Ka nodded curtly, returning to her throne as he strode towards the door. “Ben?” Kylo paused, head turning back to look at her. “I am glad to have seen you again.”

A dozen responses swirled through his head until he finally managed a strangled “I am too,” before using the Force to push open the heavy throne room door and flee. 

Hux’s expression was blank but Kylo could feel the curiosity coming off of him in waves through the Force. Their stormtrooper escort formed up around them as one of the Hapans led the way back to their ship. “What happened?”

“None of your concern,” Ren snapped. 

“You had better not have caused a diplomatic incident, Ren.”

“You would’ve heard the sounds of a duel if I had.”

Much like the flight to the palace, the flight back to their Star Destroyer was uncomfortably silent. It was how Ren preferred it. 

~  
It didn’t matter that he had left the ship under the command of his very capable first officer; the work had still accumulated. Hux’d spent the hours since returning from Hapes working his way through the stack and that was after reviewing the state of the ship with Shay and the head of engineering. It had almost been a relief to leave the Finalizer in Captain Shay’s capable hands for the rest of the shift so he would have time to catch up and then begin considering which of the First Order’s scientists to send to Gallinore. 

The telltale hissing sound betrayed that someone had entered his quarters uninvited. That in turn narrowed it down to one possibility given that only one other person had his door code. “I didn’t realize you had a type,” Hux said with exaggerated calm, never looking up from his reports. Ren didn’t move from where he stood several feet away from the desk. They hadn’t spoken more than five words to each other since returning to the Finalizer. “Must be difficult to find.”

“I don’t.” The words had the telltale deeper and more mechanical sound to them, which meant he was clearly still unnerved by their field trip to Hapes if he still had that ridiculous mask on in private.

“Another lie.” He finished up with a report and hit save on his datapad, finally looking up. “Your type is clearly red heads with power. That’s very specific. It’s a good thing you don’t seem to have a preference for gender. Although I’d prefer that dismemberment isn’t your habitual form of indicating a relationship is over.”

There was a sound that he thought was a short laugh but it was warped by the voice modulator. "Jealous, Hux?"

He was quick to sneer at the accusation, pushing certain thoughts to the very back of his mind. "Hardly. Try irritated that you lied to me and almost got us both killed."

“I would have protected you.”

“Your little Hapan problem was something I needed to know about before we landed.”

"I don’t have a Hapan problem.”

"Get out of my quarters. Now."

“No.”

Hux didn’t have to be able to see the knight’s face to know there was a pout on it. “Either get out, stop lying to me, or make yourself useful. Pick one, I don’t care which but don’t waste my time.” His chair was spun roughly around, making him roll his eyes at the predictability. Ren’s hands curled around his uniform jacket to yank him upwards but Hux wrapped his hands around the other man’s wrists, forcing him down to his level. It never stopped being odd, looking into the blank gaze of the metal mask that he wore almost constantly except when they were alone. It was especially odd when he was looking down at it as Ren knelt before him, hands flattening against his chest. Carefully, Hux reached for the helmet’s catches, pulling it off to reveal the pale face and dark hair that so few ever saw. “So. Useful it is then.”

Fingers wove through dark hair as Kylo rose up and kissed the other man hard, not having to wait for the kiss to be returned enthusiastically. The angle wasn’t the most comfortable but he liked having Kylo Ren on his knees before him especially when the other man’s hands were busying themselves with undoing his pants. Clearly he’d taken the ‘make yourself useful’ order very seriously. 

Gentle and tender were never words that anyone would use to describe their sex together. Rough and angry tended to be more accurate descriptors. Everything about them that day was purely possessive. Neither one of them would ever admit it but their encounter with the Hapan Queen had affected them both, albeit in different ways. For Kylo, she’d been a reminder of his former life and how weak he had once been. Judging by the single-mindedness with which he went down on Hux, almost making him come far before he wanted to, the man clearly wanted to forget everything about Tenel Ka Djo. 

For Hux… perhaps the prior accusation of jealousy had been correct. Not that he would ever admit it. Jealousy clearly had nothing to do with how he marked the knight’s naked body with his mouth, leaving marks that no one else would see. Jealousy had nothing to do with enjoying the look on his face as they fucked and jealousy certainly had nothing to do with the satisfaction he felt when first Kylo pleaded and then yelled his name as he came. 

The Hapan Queen was the furthest thing from either of their minds as they kissed, tangled up in the sheets of the bed they finally made it to and in each other. It was how they both preferred it.

Hux lounged in bed after they finished, sheets pooled around his waist as he returned to reading through reports on the datapad that Kylo has so obligingly fetched for him. The Knight of Ren in question was sprawled across the bed, head resting on Hux’s thigh. "Would you sleep with her?" he asked abruptly, breaking what had been more than a few minutes of silence.

It took a moment before Hux registered the odd question. "With who?"

"Tenel Ka."

"I don’t prefer to sleep with women. You know that."

"But would you?" Kylo pressed, looking up at him.

Hux considered it for a moment. "Maybe. She's certainly beautiful. And there's something appealing about a partner with that much power. Still not my preference though." He paused. "Although if sleeping with her would bring Hapes into the First Order, I'd do it."

Kylo let out a short barking laugh. "You'd whore yourself out for the First Order?"

When he thought about it later, Hux would readily admit that this was not the best way to test his theory. At the time, unfortunately, a thought flitted through his mind and combined with his deep-seated sense of patriotism and his equally deep-seated sense of cruelty. "I'd fuck General Leia Organa herself if I thought it would bring down the Republic."

The next moment, he found himself flung across the room by the power of the Force. A hand at his throat soon followed it. "Say her name again and I'll-"

Somehow, Hux managed to choke out a laugh. "Don't like me talking about your mother?"

"She means nothing to me!" 

"Clearly not." Breathing was getting hard. "Release me. Or explain to Snoke." There was a long moment before Kylo released his grip and Hux slumped to the ground, coughing as he struggled to breath normally again. That was going to leave a bruise that he wasn't entirely sure his uniform would cover but it had been worth it to confirm his suspicions. "So it's true then. You're Ben Organa Solo."

"That boy is dead."

"Don't go all existential on me."

His hands curled into fists. "I was. I’m not anymore." Kylo took another step back and scowled. "How did you find out?"

"Your Queen. And my superior intellect, of course," he replied with a smirk, rising to his feet again. "Her slip was what I needed to confirm my suspicions."

He swore violently. “She’s not my queen.”

“That’s true. It would be the other way around. You do tend to belong to other people.” Kylo’s expression turned dark and the glare he shot Hux’s way would’ve likely made most people run away. Hux merely smirked. He was having far more fun with this than he likely should have been unlike Kylo who had begun pulling on his unnecessarily complicated robes with more haste than usual. By the time he’d finished dressing, Hux had returned to lounging casually on his bed. “Try not to destroy anything important.”

“Kriffing bastard,” Ren snapped, voice altered once more by his helmet. The door hissed shut behind him as he stormed out.

Hux just shrugged off the insult. There had always been rumors, of course. It was a common political tactic amongst the elite but he was confident of his own parentage. Just as he now was about Kylo Ren’s. This was worth the loss of a computer console and the time spent shifting the budget around to confirm that small detail. And as for Ren himself… he would come crawling back eventually. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's interested, I sorta squished the Legends timeline to work here. Between ESB and RotJ, Hapes wants to get on the winning side so Isolder goes and makes his proposal to Leia who is all "...excuse me what?" "I'm offering to make you Queen Mother of Hapes!" "Yeah uhm I already had a crown and I gave it away so..." Meanwhile, Luke hears about a crashed Jedi ship on Dathomir so he insists on going. Leia goes with him and Isolder tags along to try and convince her to marry him. Things... essentially go sorta like they did in CoPL minus Han being kinda creepy and also minus 'Solo! What a man! Solo!' being sung. Zsinj barricades the planet and traps them there blah blah blah. Isolder meets Teneniel Djo, one of the witches of Dathomir, and falls for her and eventually ends up marrying her much to his mother's chagrin. So Tenel Ka is born a little bit before Ben Solo/probably within a few months of Endor. A few years after Ben ruined everything, Ta'a Chume arranged for Teneniel to be assassinated but she didn't cover her tracks well enough. I don't have it entirely figured out but the end result was that Isolder and Tenel Ka removed her from the throne and Tenel Ka was reluctantly crowned. 
> 
> I may have a lot of feelings and thoughts about Hapes and Dathomir.


End file.
